percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Gods - Father
This is the first book in the Rise of the Gods series. It follows the gods as they rise to power - one step at a time. Chapter 1 - Mistake :If only. :If only I had planned this just a bit better. :Because now there's going to be younger ones. :Rhea's eyes cloud as she sees my reaction. :"No, no," I say quickly. "I would love kids, it's just..." :Rhea nods. "I understand." :I hold up my hand. As the lead Titan, I have to influence them with the fact that I am the King every once and a while. "Don't leave," I say. :Rhea sighs and sits. "Fine." :"My love, I'm not ready to have kids," I begin. "We're just in the beginning of leading the creatures on the earth, must we create the future kings and queens now?" :"We can't die," Rhea reminds me. :"I know that," I sigh. :"Don't worry," Rhea calms. "There are many Titans to take care of the young ones." :I nod. "Yeah, sure." :"These young Titans will be legends," Rhea says. "I promise, Kronos, dear, that everything will be fine." :I nod reluctantly. I vow to dream about this tonight. Chapter 2 - Idea :As I go about my duties- overseeing the Underworld, the construction of the Pit, and the humans- I cannot help but think of the newest Titans. :I would love for Rhea to happy, I really would. I am not ready for kids. From looking at the humans, the youngest of them do the stupidest things. :I cannot watch them, too. Rhea has enough. :"Lord," a Titan says quietly, "I need you to get rid of something for me." :I am in the underworld, and the Titan is holding out a piece of who-knows-what. :"Eat it," I suggest off the top of my head. :And there is the solution. :Eat my kids. Chapter 3 - Preparations :There is a room. :A bed. :Rhea is being pampered. She is not daring to go into the room, the room deemed crazy until it is time. :Or until I make her, whichever comes first. :I don't want to leave her side. I have seen the nature of births, the humans spawn much quicker than us Titans. :They also die faster. :One day Rhea says to me, "I would like a human-grown fruit." :"Human-grown?" I say dubiously. "Why?" :"Because," she snarls. :I go to the land of the mortals and hand-pick one. The human tending does not notice. :When I give it to her, she throws it away. "Why would I want this? The ones Titans grow are much better." :I stare at her. "Is something wrong, my Queen?" :"You bring me something disgusting, and expect me to eat it?" Rhea snarls. I can tell it is a rhetorical question. She is good at those. "Go pick me a good fruit," Rhea tells me, her voice cold. :It is all I can do to obey her. I pick a Titan fruit, which shines in the darkness. :I give Rhea the fruit and she smiles at me. "Thank you for the generous act." :I give her a small smile. :"I'm not hungry, though," Rhea continues. :I sigh. :Then Rhea's eyes widen. I gasp. :"It's time," Rhea breathes. :But I already know. I am the Lord of time. Chapter 4 - A Meal is Made :I rush Rhea to the room deemed crazy and lay her on the bed. :"Have you ever seen a human give birth?" Rhea breathes. :I nod. "It-" I refrain from saying that it sounds painful. :Rhea stares at me for a long time, then screams in pain. :Seconds later, there is a baby girl. :Yum. :"Kronos!" Rhea screams. "W-what are you doing?" :"Making sure that our children don't overtake us," I reply. :"Get out of here!" Rhea screams at me. Another child- a boy. :Yum. :"I promise I'll give you the children! I don't want to see you eat them!" Rhea screams. :A boy. Yum. :I nod and leave the room. :She later comes out with a three more bundles. :I swallow them all. :Rhea gives me a small smile, and walks away. :I know why. Her children are lost. :Inside me. The next book is called Trick. Category:Rise of the Gods Category:Chapter Page